


This Year

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year

Sometimes being famous and married and still so in love your breath catches hearing his name spoken by a stranger means doing foolish things. 

Like when Blaine turned up in London for Kurt’s opening night in Rent, even though he was in the middle of a press tour and needed to be in Japan 24 hours after the show and in any case had seen Kurt in the role eight times on Broadway. “The West End is different,” he said and certainly the sex was quick but blazingly good tied to the walnut headboard of an English bed. 

Or the time Kurt brought matzoh ball soup and all six Avengers movies home rather than going to David Burtka’s 40th. “But we need the connections,” Blaine said through grateful tears. “Don’t worry, I told Neil how sick and miserable my beautiful husband was and they found it so sweet they’re organising an intimate dinner for us and some key people.” Blaine gave a watery, nasal giggle, “Kurt. I’m the opposite of beautiful right now.” When Kurt answered he lied. 

Or the time they all flew to the Maldives for a week because Kurt’s co-star broke his leg so filming was delayed and Blaine was on a rare break and Blaine and the children were drawn in by pictures of a house suspended over clear water. Kurt spent the week wearing long-sleeved muslin and cheesecloth and watching his family play like fish in the bright water around him. Then later spreading Blaine out between white sheets and starlit sky. He’ll remember forever. 

But sometimes being married and famous and in love, yes, but not always breathtakingly so, means doing the sensible thing. Like tucking Greer and Bette in bed at 11 and seeing in the New Year alone because Blaine is in Australia filming the next Baz Luhrman masterpiece and there’s honestly no good reason for a 24-hour flight when he’d only see his husband for a couple of nights. No matter how tempting Blaine’s touch might be. 

The phone rings.

"Happy New Year, Kurt."

"Blaine! It’s 4pm! You’re supposed to be filming right now, harnessed and singing and flying over a stage and painted green." 

"I wanted to be the first voice you heard in the New Year." 

Kurt smiles, alone in their apartment far above the noisy street. The fireworks boom in the background. “How is 2025?”

"It’s good. It’d be better with more you in it."


End file.
